


Supernatural Fanfiction Cover

by ctbn60



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Supernatural Fanfiction Cover

This is a FanFiction cover for a story in the works by [](http://rednihilist.livejournal.com/profile)[**rednihilist**](http://rednihilist.livejournal.com/)  
I wanted to capture perfectly the images she explained to me in her summary. I hope I did.

Link to the story coming SOON.  
  
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=MyBody.jpg)


End file.
